


New Additions

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some news to share with Sam and Eileen.  Turns out they have news as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

“Hey Dean.”

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean asked, propping his phone between his shoulder and ear as he flipped the pancakes on the stove. 

“So, uh, would it be okay if Eileen and I come over later on?  Maybe for dinner?  There’s something we want to tell you guys and we’d rather do it in person.”

Dean plated the last pancake and carried the stack over to the table, where Castiel was sipping at his orange juice while he glanced between Dean and the newspaper.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, sitting in his chair and nudging the stack of pancakes over to Castiel.  

“Yeah, Dean, everything is great, I promise.  So, dinner?”

“Sure.  Come on over.  Cas and I wanted to tell you guys something anyway.  Pizza sound good?”

Sam laughed quietly.  “Yeah, man.  Pizza sounds good.  We’ll see you later.”

\-----

Sam, Eileen, Castiel and Dean were all seated around the kitchen table with the box of unopened pizza in the middle.  Eileen and Sam sat with their hands clasped together and they kept sharing small smiles whenever they’d glance at each other.  

Dean had to keep putting his hand on Castiel’s leg to get him to stop bouncing as he bit his lip.  

Finally, Dean could not take the suspense any longer.

“Ok, come on, spill.”

“We’re pregnant,” Sam blurted out at the exact same time that Castiel said, “We’re adopting!”

The kitchen was silent as all four people stared at each other with wide eyes and open mouths.

Eileen was the first to break the silence with a gasp as she pushed her chair away from the table and ran to Dean, arms wide open.

Then it was chaos.  Sam was laughing as Dean was hugging Eileen tight and practically shouting to Castiel that they were going to be uncles, and Castiel was trying to talk over Dean’s loud mouth to tell Sam congratulations.

Dean eventually pushed Eileen back and gave her a huge smile.  

“How far along?” Castiel asked, looking back and forth from Sam and Eileen..

“Eight weeks,” Sam responded.  “We wanted to tell you earlier, but we decided to wait until after our first doctor’s appointment.  Just to be safe.”

Dean grinned as Eileen rounded the table and plopped down on Sam, who wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.

“Adoption?” Eileen signed to Dean.  Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was sitting in the chair with a huge, sappy smile on his face.

“We filed for adoption,” Castiel began, both speaking and signing, “quite a while ago.  We just found out we were approved last night.  Dean and I will be speaking with the caseworker next week on taking the next step.”

Eileen’s smile filled her whole face as she looked between Dean and Castiel.

“So we will be an aunt and uncle, too?” she signed, glancing back behind her at Sam after Dean’s enthusiastic nod.

“Awesome,” Sam said with a grin, leaning down and kissing Eileen on her forehead.

_ Five years later _

“Timothy Adam Winchester, don’t you  _ dare _ bring that toad into this house!  Go put it back where you found it,” Dean growled out as he grabbed the hamburger patties from the fridge.  Timothy froze where he was at, then glanced over at Mary who was standing beside him.

“How did he know?” he whispered.  Mary shrugged her shoulders, then grabbed Timothy’s hand and started to lead him back by the trees where they found the toad.

“Mommy is the same way,” she whispered back.  “Super powers.”

Sam hid a grin behind his hand, then signed the conversation to Eileen after the kids passed by them. Eileen laughed and rested her hand on her very pregnant stomach as Castiel came over to her with a glass of ice water.

Dean brought the patties out to the grill, along with a few hotdogs for the kids.  He sat back in his chair while they cooked and watched as his son and niece played in the backyard.  Castiel caught his eye and smiled, then pulled up a chair beside him.  

Dean decided to wait until after they all ate before he told Sam and Eileen about the phone call they received this morning.  Soon Timothy would have a new brother or sister to play with, and Dean and Castiel would be living with very little sleep again.  

Dean crossed his legs out in front of him and sighed happily.  Yeah. Life was good.


End file.
